New State, New School
by Every Heart Needs A Break
Summary: Selena Russo just moved to Texas, from New York. How will Head cheerleader Demi Torres Treat her? How will Alex react? Friendship? Love? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOOO This is just a preview of my first story. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Alex**

Today is the day. The first day of senior year of high school. I should be super excited right? Well, I am not. Mainly because I'm going to a new high school, in a new state. Yippee. I'm going to be the 'New Girl". You're probably wondering why I moved. No? You're not? Well I'm going to tell you anyways. My dad found a great place to open up a second sandwich shop here in Texas. Justin decided to stay and run the sub station in New York. I somehow get up out of bed and into the bathroom. I shed my clothes and step into the hot shower. I go to get dressed and decided to go with my Blue beanie, white v-neck, and black skinny's. To top the whole outfit off, I'm wearing my Air Jordan 7 GS Grey/Mineral Blue/violet Nikes. I walk down stairs to only find my mom cooking eggs, and my brother max sitting at the kitchen table with two pieces of warm buttered toast. "Bye Mom" I say, as I grab one of max's toasts."HEY THAT'S MINE!" Max screams at me. "Shut up Max I'll make it up to you" I say to him. "Bye honey have a good day!" my mom replies to me. "Yeah sure" I mutter to myself as I grab my skateboard and head out the door.

When I finally arrive at school I quickly notice the groups that you see in movies. "The Jocks" are standing by the school entrance picking on one of "The Nerds". I shake it off and open the main doors and make my way to the office to pick up my schedule. I accidently bump into someone and fall to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you, I wasn't looking where I was walking, here I'll pick up you're bo-". I chuckle slightly at the rambling girl in front of me. "Its ok, really" I say cutting her off. "Alex." I say to her while sticking out my hand. "Caitlin" she replies while grabbing my hand. We stand there awkwardly for about 3 seconds before I notice she is wearing a cheer leading outfit. "So you're a cheer leader?" I ask her. "Yeah I am but obviously not the best, I don't get along with any of the others. Most of them are rude." She says to me. "I noticed you seem different from them" I say with a smile. "Can I see your schedule?" she asks me. "Of course" I say while handing it over. She scans it and then says to me, " we have most classes together except, 5th and second to last period". "Math and History?" I ask. "Yeah certainly not my best subjects" she giggles. Then the bell rang and we headed to first period. The day was going by great and I had mad two friends, Caitlin and her friend Rebekah. Maybe it will not be so bad after all I thought to myself before entering first period.

**Review! you know you want tooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Date?

**Selena**

**I walk into my first period class, Chemistry. I sit next to Caitlin at a lab station. About 5 minutes into the class. The most gorgeous girl in the world walks into the classroom**

"**Late Miss. Torres?" says to her.**

"**Sorry miss, my locker wouldn't open" She says with the most innocent smile in the world. She looks like an angel.**

"**I'll let it slide, be on time next class" she says to the beauty.**

"**Yes Miss" says the unknown hottie.**

**As she walks to her lab station conveniently to the left of mine, she sends me a smirk. I suddenly feel something on my chin and realize its Caitlin, closing my jaw.**

"**Don't drool" she says as she chuckles.**

**I blush and reply to her with a shake of my head.**

**I look over to the girl to the left of me only to find her staring back at me. She blushes and looks away. I take this as the perfect chance to scan her. She is wearing a Purple and white cheerleading uniform similar to Cait's. Her hair is thick and cascading below her shoulders, with a brown/bronze color to it. Her legs are toned and her smile is the whitest and brightest I've ever seen. 'Oh shit, she caught me staring' I think to myself. I look away as to play off I wasn't looking at her. The teacher starts to take attendance.**

"**Emily?" **

"**Here"**

"**Demetria?"**

"**I go by Demi" she says with the most mesmerizing voice in the world.**

"**Selena"**

"**Here" I reply softly.**

**As the class starts, we begin to take notes. Before I know it I here the loud ring of the bell signaling that first period is over.**

**Throughout the day I discover I have the beauty that goes by Demi in every single one of my classes. **

**Im going down the hallway, when I bump into another person. "Watch it" the unknown person says to me. When I look up I find no other than the one and only, Demi.**

"**sorry" I barely whisper.**

**When we lock eyes, her facial expresson softens and she helps me up.**

**I clear my throat and she says, " I'm Demi, Demi Torres"**

"**S-Selena" good job stupid! Stuttering? Really? **

**She giggles and says " I know, you're in all my classes"**

"**I've noticed" I say with a playful smirk.**

**She looks down at the ground and says to me " I like your Jordan's they're sick.**

**Thanks I say with a blush.**

"**Well I have to go see you around, Lena" she says with a wink. I feel my self blush and she walks away. I see Caitlin down the hallway, so I walk up to her. **

"**Was the, Demi Torres just nice to you?" she says to me.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**believe me when I say she is a total bitch to almost everyone."**

"**Details?" I ask her.**

"**Sure come over my house after school" when Caitlin gives me her address I nod and go get my things so I can head home.**

**I walk into to my house and my mother is there, "Mom I'm going to a friends house be back later" I tell her hoping she replies with a simple ok.**

"**A friend? Oh honey that's so good! Is it a girl? Is she just a friend?" wink wink nudge nudge.**

"**Yes, Ok, Yes, And YES" I tell her cautiously.**

"**Be back by ten" and with that I get on my skate board and shut the door.**

**When I finally get to her house I notice all these cars in the driveway.**

**I go up to the door and gently pull the doorbell hook. I didn't know her house was this freaking huge! A woman in her late forties opened the door.**

"**Hello, may I help you?"**

"**I'm looking for Caitlin" **

"**One moment" and with that she yells," Cait, another friend is here!"**

**Another? I question my self.**

**She then waves me to come into the nicely decoration home.**

"**Hey Sel. Come I want to introduce you to some people."**

**We walk down a very long hallway and down some stairs down another hallway and into a room, which looks like the t.v room.**

**I walk in and see about 7 girls there, dressed in cheer leader outfits.**

"**This is Emily, Sarah, Victoria, Ale, and Nina. You already know Demi and Rebekah." I smile and offer a gentle wave. None of them smile back except Demi and Bekah. I look behind them and see boys those must be their boyfriends. As if Caitlin reads my mind she says "Those are the jocks, Joe behind Demi, Oliver Behind Emily, Brad behind Sarah, Avan behind Victoria, Luke behind Ale, And Justin, next to Bekah that's her brother. I nod. **

**We really did nothing but watch t.v and hang out but just as I was about to leave. Caitlin pulled me to the side to talk.**

"**SO. Demi goes out with Joe. 8 months. We all know he is cheating on her with Sarah. She is completely oblivious. People believe she is bisexual. So you might have a chance she says with a wink, All the boys want her, and so do most of the girls, people believe that if she wants you and you're a girl who is "straight" she will turn you gay. At that I laughed. Well are you leaving now?"**

"**Yeah I have to be home by 10. and its," I look at my g-shock, " 9:45"**

"**do you need a ride?" she offers kindly.**

"**No thanks" I say politely.**

**I go back into the room and wave good bye to everyone.**

**And with that I'm off. I leave and am halfway home on my skate board.**

**Suddenly, a car pulls up next to me and honks. I stop riding and flip my board high in the air and catch it. I go up to the car, and the window goes down.**

**Of course my hopes were to high and its not Demi. Its Justin. **

"**Need a ride, beautiful?" he says with charm.**

"**No thanks im halfway home" I reject kindly**

"**Hop in" he says with a smile.**

"**okay" I say.**

**I get into his pearl white bmw 535xi. It smells so good in his car. I give him my address and we have some small talk when we arrive at my house, I look at him and say thank you.**

**As im getting out he says to me.**

"**Selena, I know I just met you, but want to go on a date?"**

"**Uhm okay" I say with a smile. **

**Ill pick you up tomorrow, at six? He asks**

"**yeah ill be here." I say**

"**okay bye" **

"**bye"**

**Day 1, Complete. I think to myself.**


	3. Chapter 3: CRASH

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Demi**

**At Becka and Justin's House**

I knock on the door and about two seconds after it opens revealing a happy Becka.

Becka and I have been friends since we were in diapers.

"What's up?" I ask as we walk down to her room.

"Nothing, hold on I have to go help Justin get ready for his date" she replies with a wink.

'_With Who'_ I wonder.

About five minutes later she comes back into the room and sits on her bed, while I spin in the spinning computer chair.

"He is so excited" She says to me.

"Who is he going on a date with?" I ask excitedly.

"You didn't hear?, Selena" she replies.

WHAT THE HECK, Becka just told me that Selena is going on a date with Justin. I'm so mad. I have no idea why. I love Joe. I love Joe. Some how I cant seem to convince myself. Why would Sel say yes. I should talk to her about it. I don't really know her. Ill call her so we can hang out.

"Are you okay Dems?" Becka asks cautiously.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just zoned out for a second" I shoot back

"A second? You were out for like 5 minutes.."

***RING RING***

'_Saved by the bell' I think_

_(**Joe/**Demi)_

_Hello?_

_**Hey…**_

_Hi._

_**What are you doing?**_

_I'm at Becka's _

_**Oh. I thought I told you I don't want you near Justin.**_

_You cant tell me what to do, Joseph._

_**YES I FUCKING CAN. YOU ARE MINE. **_

_Obviously not anymore._

_**Huh?**_

_We are though. Bye Joe._

_**YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING BREAK UP WITH M-**_

_*CLICK*_

"Did you just hang up on him?" Becka asks me.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something."

"What? You can tell me anything Dem"

"I broke up with Joe because I don't think I love him and I like Selena in more than a friend way." I say in all one breath.

"Then tell her Demi…"

"You're not mad?

"Me and Cait thought you liked her" she chuckles.

"IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?" I said with a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"No, but I know you so to me it is…" she replies, giving me relief

"Yeah…listen I have to go I'll text you later." I say back to her.

I get in my car and start to drive home. Why did I break up with him. I like Selena?

I Stop at a red light. All these thoughts are running through my mind so quickly. The light turns green and I drove off. When I'm in the middle of the intersection I hear a loud crash and realize, a car just drove into mine. I fight to stay awake, while blood is pouring out from everywhere. Then I slip into Darkness.

**Selena**

Should I wear my skinny jeans or my dress? I think really hard as I stand there in my bra and underwear.

My phone starts to ring so I pick up without even looking at the caller ID. I was too busy getting ready for my date.

(**Caitlyn**/Selena)

"Talk to me"

"**Hey Sel.."**

"Oh hey Cait what's up?"

"**Demi got in a car accident. It was a drunk driver. She is unconscious. We are all going to the hospital to go see her." **

At those words my stomach dropped and I put on a pair of jeans a V-neck and some white sandals.

"I'll be there"

"Bye"

I texted Justin and told him that we would have to reschedule. For some reason I felt like Demi was a priority. I went downstairs and asked my mom if I could borrow the car. Surprisingly she said yes. In 10 minutes I was at the hospital. I ran inside to find Emily**, **Sarah, Victoria, Ale, and Nina sitting on one side of the room and Joe, Oliver, Brad, Avan, And Luke on the other. I looked to the front desk and Caitlyn, Becka, and Justin were there. I hugged Caitlyn and Becka. Then I gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. I thought it was cute when he blushed.

I took out my phone and started texting Caitlyn from across the room.

Sel: I'm scared.

Cait: We all r.

Sel: Not only because of that.

Cait: Y then?

Sel: I think I like her. LIKE HER.

Cait: Ooo tell her.

Sel: But she's with Joe he will be mad.

Cait: They broke up b4 the accident.

We were all there for about 2 hours after my conversation with Caitlyn when a doctor in a long white coat came through the doors.

"**Demetria Torres?" **He called out.

All 13 of us, plus her mother stood up to signal we were here for her.

"Family Only" he clarified.

We all sat down except for Mrs. Torres. As she walked toward him we all were dead silent to hear the news. We could not hear anything he told her but a stray tear rolled down Mrs. Torres' cheek and I hoped nothing was wrong. I looked to my side to see Joe crying. I mean why wouldn't he, that's girl in there was his Girlfriend. I felt something in my hand so I looked down to see it was Justin's. I gently held it, as we waited for Demi's mother to come back. When she started walking back everyone in the room stiffened.

"Well, she just woke up" every one let out a breath no one knew they were holding

"She is fine aside from a broken left wrist. She only had about 2 scratches and she will be fine. They are excepting visitors, but I will go in first.

When Demi's mother came back everyone was fighting to go in. I sat in the corner thinking if I should tell her or not.

"I know all you guys want to go in, but its one at a time… and she is asking for Selena." Mrs. Torres tells the crowd of teenagers

"ME?" I say in disbelief

"HER?" Joe says.

I smirk to myself when I notice that he is jealous. Then I walk with Mrs. Torres as she leads me to Demi's room

I walk in and see Demi's beautiful face. Watching tv

"Hey.." I say making her notice me.

She smiles from ear to ear then replies,

"Hi, I need to tell you something"

"Same here" I reply to her

"You first" we both say at the same time.

I guess this is it. I'm going to tell her.

* * *

**Is Selena going to tell Demi? **

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!  
**


End file.
